dozerfleetfandomcom-20200216-history
Ronda Moleary
Ronda Alyssa Moleary is a minor character in Stationery Voyagers. She is a part-time teacher at a Kentalky elementary school where she teaches fourth grade arts and crafts, and is also a storyteller and cartoonist. She is the eventual fiancée of Mitchell Lomken, and joins the Inktactillia Keepers to use her gifts for art and storytelling for a higher cause. The character is based on two real-life women once involved in the life of Dozerfleet's founder, Alyssa Younk (an artist) and Melissa Bates (a teacher.) She has a few superficial similarities to Katie Carr as Caitlin in Season Two of Heroes (e.g., being Irnish-Antian and artistic.) Her name is also a partial spoonerism of Roma Downey. Character history Season One Ronda spends most of Season One trying to heal in the hospital from a tumor on her liver. Easily a repaired problem, she is dependent on Mitchell's money to afford the operation. Mitchell also recruits her to Cal Bacon's fledgling movement when he is instantly attracted to her beauty. She agrees to help so that her cartoonist skills can be put to good use. Season Two Not very active in this season, Ronda and Mitchell continue to work their respective jobs and their relationship deepens. Season Three By Surfaces, Mitchell and Ronda are engaged. Eliot looks to move in with them after they tie the knot officially, and infers from their erratic behavior around him that he believes they may have had a sexual encounter already. They never explicitly deny nor acknowledge his claims, but instead change the subject. When the Wizard Lamdock turns the Voyagers into Mantithians and scatters them, Rhodney gets separated from the others by a creature of Lamdock's that tries to fly him to the ocean and drown him. The other Voyagers end up inside of traps before they can regroup to come up with a solution. Rhodney is taunted that he must come up with the answer to free the others; but that he will drown before he gets the chance. Levío intervenes and sends Rhodney to Kentalky, explaining that an old Braldonian man named Eliot would know what to do. Eliot Brownside is persuaded by Maurice the Ferryman that Rhodney truly is an Up-Pen whose Drisalian form is not manifest due to a spell by Lamdock. Eliot takes Rhodney to Mitchell and Ronda, where the three of them learn that Ronda was allowed to see a list of images of the future through her dreams of a certain "Roberto the Adventurer." Levío leaves, but not before warning the others that the visions of reality for Rhodney's task would be distorted by Ronda's mind. The four of them set out to help Rhodney along the way, with Ronda keeping her journal about her visions of Roberto handy. Rhodney employs his past as a stuntman to assist him in reinterpreting the events of Ronda's story to aid him in his mission. Lamdock soon realizes what is happening, and in spite knowing Levío will interfere again, decides to confront Rhodney and battle him directly. He destroys Ronda's diary and puts Rhodney's human friends in the same prison he holds the other Voyagers in. However, Rhodney figures out on his own how to defeat Lamdock. Lamdock retreats and the Voyagers (including Rhodney) find themselves collectively facing a new set of obstacles. Levío sends Ronda, Mitchell, and Eliot back to their loft. He then tells her that her gift of distorted precognition will be lifted from her, lest she be tempted to look to any place but God for her future. She decides to scrap her plans to publish her story of her vision of Roberto the Adventurer and instead speak of how God allowed her to help the Voyager Rhodney to rescue his friends. It is implied that Mitchell and Ronda get married after the Imperial War of Markerterion is declared officially over. External links * The Inktactillia Keepers for The Sims 3 and The Sims 4 at DzMD (pending) Category: Vocations characters Category: Repercussions characters Category: Surfaces characters Category: Reconciliations characters